


I Am Alive - The Dependent One (2/4)

by Useless_girl



Series: I Am Alive [2]
Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This short story is the sequel to “I Am Alive” and is a pure fiction. It contains mature scenes and language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Alive - The Dependent One (2/4)

  
Full size [HERE](http://fc40.deviantart.com/fs24/f/2008/021/5/f/I_Am_Alive______by_Useless_girl.jpg)

 

**The Dependent One**

 

A dark-red fox was running among the shadows, avoiding the street lamps’ light. It was late night. The streets were deserted in this hour after midnight. Some leafs and a nylon bag was dancing in the cool night air, which ruffled the fox’s fur, but it seemed that the animal didn’t pay attention to it – rather its prey which turned to the right by the corner.

The man’s footsteps were echoing in the dark alley when he noticed a shadow appear on the wall. It grabbed his attention, because it seemed to be a woman’s shadow. And yes, as he continued his way down the alley a young woman came towards him. He let his gaze wander up and down on the slim body. He licked the edge of his lips, because he liked what he saw.

The woman had deep-brown hair and was wearing a long and tight red coat which had a fur collar. Her green eyes met his as she came closer to him with a faint smile. The man was standing there mesmerized as he felt her radiating sexual energy. She stepped next to him and bent to his ear to whisper something into it. The man nodded and put his left hand around her waist as they started to walk towards a nearby building which once used to be some depository. She looked up at the red brick house with a faint smile and caught a shadow watching them from a window.

The elevator opened and the couple stepped to a door which opened soon. She closed it and turned to the black-haired man who was already standing in the middle of the large room where just an enormous bed stood in the middle. A few armchairs and a sofa faced the bed. They were around it as if people were watching what was going on the sheets.

She smiled as the man’s gaze wandered around the high walls and windows then calmed on her slim figure again watching as she started to unbutton her coat. His mouth went dry as she opened it and let it fall onto the floor. She wasn’t wearing anything else under the coat. He sighed from the sight of the perfect and pale skin.

Slowly she moved closer. He watched as her curves were moving with every step and heard her high heels’ exciting sounds on the cold floor. She licked her red lips and put her hands onto his shoulders sliding his grey cloak and suit down. He felt his body already on fire when those sinful lips touched his and the eager tongue reached out for the other one for a passionate kiss.

“You wanted this, right?” he heard her low voice and moaned from the feeling as her delicate hand reached into his trousers.

“Oh yeah, definitely. I trusted to something like this…” he looked down with lust in his eyes.

“Or for more?” she opened his shirt and let it fall.

“Or for more… yeah…” he moaned again and closed his eyes for a moment when he felt a hot kiss on his neck and her hand around his already hard cock.

“You will get it… Don’t worry, love” she answered with a devilish smile on her face and started to tug him backwards till they reached the white bed.

She pushed him down so he was now sitting on the sheet, looking up at his naked seducer, who stepped out from her shoes and stepped onto the bed while grabbing a pipe above it to keep her balance. Now his face was right in front of her bald pussy. He growled and let his fingers wander up on her thigh while she put her left leg onto his shoulder. He felt her intoxicating smell and looked up into her eyes.

“Come on! Lick me!” she ordered while she opened her legs a bit more.

He didn’t answer just did what she asked. His eager tongue darted out and tasted her sweet juices. She moaned and let her head fall back as her hips started to move with the rhythm of the licking. Then she looked down at him and with a hand she grabbed his tufts and forced him to look at her.

“Now give me your dirty fingers! Do it as if it was your last fingerfuck!” she snarled.

“Yes” he panted and licked two fingers then inserted them into her wet channel already finding a quick pace moving them in and out.

“Oh, yes! That’s it! Go on!” she moaned moving her body to the rhythm again. She felt as her orgasm started to come closer and closer, but she knew it wasn’t time yet. “Pull them out and lick them off for me! I wanna see it! Lay back and do it!” she ordered again.

He obeyed and did what he was told. As he tasted her sweet wetness she sat down onto his thighs astride and he moaned with his fingers in his mouth from the firm touch on his rock-hard member.

“That’s it! Am I tasty? Am I sweet, darling?” she bent to his lips while her hand was pumping his dick.

“Yes… yes you are! Unbelievable sweet! I want more!”

“You say more?”

“Yes! Yes!”

“Then it’s time to give you something. You made a good job earlier, so it’s my turn. Do you want me to suck your cock with these full lips?”

“Yeah! Yeah! Do it, please! Suck me hard!”

She laughed with a strange echoing voice “Alright, darling…” and she bent down without a warning and took all of him into her mouth moaning from his salty taste. He reached out to grab her hair, but she stopped his hands and pinned them to the sheets. Her mouth gave out dripping and erotic sounds which just turned him on even more. She was watching him while her head moved up and down in a quick pace. She felt the light touch of the wind on her moist pussy which was high in the air while straddling above him. Goose bumps rose on her skin and she closed her eyes for a moment. The great moans of the stranger reached her ears then suddenly she stopped grabbing his testicles.

“You don’t want to cum yet, do you?” she asked him licking her dripping saliva from her mouth. “First you want to fuck me, right? Feeling my tight and moist pussy around you…Hmm? Does it sound good?”

“Yeah, give me your filthy cunt!” he growled grabbing her tights rough.

She smiled again “Then take it, you prick!”

He didn’t answer just grabbed her waist, pinned her to the sheet and rammed into her with a great force. She screamed from joy and laughed up at him.

“What’s… so… funny?” he yelled trusting hard and deep into her burning channel.

“You can do it harder, can’t you? Don’t say that it’s all you have!” she smiled and scratched his shoulder.

“You want it harder, bitch?! Huh?” he shouted again and trusted as hard as he could.

“Oh yeah! That’s it!!” she screamed again and scratched his back. Her nails left deep and red bruises on his skin. She smiled again and watched as the animal came out from the man who was fucking her with all of his strength. Then after a few minutes she suddenly turned him over and pulled his moist cock out of her.

“What… what are you doing?” he asked panting and wiped the sweat drops away from his forehead. For a few seconds she didn’t answer just crawled above his face and turned to see his hard cock standing and glistening in the street lamps’ light.

“Now, lick me a bit more!” she pushed her dripping pussy into his face and took him again between her swollen lips. She licked it along and moaned when he licked her up and down and inserted his fingers into her again. She felt her cheeks burning and grabbed his cock again licking the purple tip of it. She looked up while doing this and met her gaze with that well-known green one. He smiled sitting calmly in one of the armchairs. His eyes were glistening in the half-light while his long middle finger was stroking his full lower lip.

“Go on…” she heard the deep baritone in her head. And she did. She hadn’t had another option than fulfill his wishes – as always.

“Enough!” she said to her guest and pulled her pussy away from his face. She turned back to him and grabbed his cock to lead him into her aching body again. Both of them moaned and when she looked up again, she saw her Master sitting in another armchair watching her. She circled with her hips and felt the greedy hands grab her hips then tits roughly. The room was filled with the man’s wild moans. It was time for the action.

She moved up and down on him hard and started to bend forward. Her hand sneaked under a pillow and pulled something out from there, while she kissed the man. They were close now. A few hard pushes and she was right there moaning loud. As she bent her head back she felt the light move of the air again and heard a faint “Yes…” in her head. She looked at her Master who closed his sparkling eyes for a moment. She felt that feeling too and this made her orgasm even powerful. It was time to give him the final dig. She raised the knife, cut his upper arm and in her amazing rapture she stabbed it into the pillow next to the man’s face. It was that second when he cum into her with a frightened and painful face.

She stayed calm while she bent down to him.

“You don’t have to fear… It won’t be as bad as you imagine…” she whispered looking straight into his fearful eyes.

“Let me go! Let me…” he whispered still panting.

“Oh no… You are ours now…” she licked his trembling lower lip.

“Ours?” he asked, but she just smiled.

“What do you want?”

“Your joy… your soul…your life…”

“You want to kill me?! Are you insane?! Let me go! I.. I want to go home now!” he panicked, but couldn’t move her from above him.

“You can’t go anymore…” she stroked his sweaty hair.

“Why… why can’t I move?! Get off of me!” he tried to struggle, but it was useless.

She just laughed and made another circle with her hips. Her smile widened as she heard him gasp for air.

“You don’t have to fear. It’ll be pure joy. Just you, me and my Master… playing a bit…” she licked her swollen lips.

“Master? What a crazy chick! Let me go!”

“As I said earlier, I can’t let you anymore… You are bounded to My bed with your blood and the knife…” she giggled again and sat up on him following an invisible path with her finger on his upper body, while her whole being started to change.

“What the hell?? Who are you?!” he looked shocked at her as her brown hair started to fade and turn into deep-red and her tufts drew back to shoulder-length.

“This is my true form… I’m Bianca… your worst and sultriest dream… and Jack… I’ll love you to death…” she licked her lips and watched the effect of her sentence on him.

“What the…?”

“Hush little baby, dontcha fear… It won’t be painful…” she sealed his mouth with her fingers and led him out of her body while she looked up at the other man.

“Master, have you had a good time watching us?” she asked with an omniscient smile crawling to the edge of the bed.

“Whom are you talking to? Who’s here? Tell me!” said Jack, but tried to look behind him in vain, because he couldn’t move.

A faint laugh came from the armchair and a slender black figure rose from it.

“Very well-done, my pet. You were satisfying… and we can say: quite exciting” he stepped to the bed and stroked her flushed face. She looked up at him with dim eyes. One touch from her Master was enough to set her body on fire again. She sighed and sucked Dave’s thumb into her mouth. He was smiling with a devilish expression on his face.

“Yes? Do you want something?” he asked looking down at Bianca.

“Should I…?”

“Oh yes, on every account….”

She just nodded and crawled a bit backwards to let him step into a better position so now Jack was able to see them, too. Then Bianca slowly opened the black trousers and freed the bulge from its prison. She moaned when she faced the semi-hard cock.

“You really like giving blow-jobs, right?” Dave asked putting her hair out of the way.

“Yes, Master.”

“You like sucking big cocks.”

“Yes, I do” she nodded and started to stroke Dave’s growing member.

“Then what are you waiting for, my minx?” he grabbed her hair hard and pushed himself into her mouth.

Bianca nearly heaved, but found the right pace immediately. She sucked Dave’s cock eagerly as if she was waiting for this moment the whole night long. One of her hands continued pumping it while her tongue slid down to his balls and licked them with long licks before she sucked one into her mouth.

“Oh yeah… That’s it! You do it well, babe” he laughed a bit then sighed as her hot lips returned to his penis. “Suck me harder! Hollow your cheeks for me!” he growled with sparkling green eyes then looked at their prey who was watching them with dry mouth. He smiled again, because Dave knew the other man couldn’t stop himself enjoying the show.

“Show something to our guest! Touch your clit and open up yourself for him. Show him your wet cunt!” he ordered to Bianca who obeyed and slid one hand between her legs wiping her love cream and the remaining drops of Jack’s semen through her swollen folds. They heard the other man’s sigh.

“That’s it, my pet! Open yourself! Now!” Dave grinned still pumping into her wet mouth and fisted his hand in her hair. And Bianca drew her pink lips apart with two fingers. Jack moaned quietly from the sight of the glistening pussy and couldn’t stop the blood which rushed into his groin again. Dave saw every reaction of his body and laughed quietly.

“Enough!” he pulled her head away to stop the sucking.

“No! Master! I want more!” she protested which made Dave’s blood boil.

“What did you say, bitch?” he grabbed her hair rough and pulled her head backwards “Did you say ‘no’ to me?!”

“Please, Master! Please… I just want to taste your dick a bit more!” she whimpered.

“Ah-ha… You will my pet, you will, but first face our guest and open your legs for him!”

She turned around and sat onto the blanket her legs wide apart. Jack had a great view of her hot pussy and needed to gulp when he saw her wetness slowly ooze out from her entrance.

“That’s it, Bianca!” Dave smiled “Now rub your clit for him!”

“Yes, Master!” she answered and slid her fingers onto her aching point then moaned silently from the quick strokes. She needed to close her eyes when she felt his hot tongue on her left breast licking her erected nipple. But the feeling vanished when he bent to her ear.

“Now fuck yourself with your fingers… Push them deep! I want to hear you moan loudly! See? He likes it!” he glimpsed at the other man’s already semi-hard cock. “I want you to scream his name!” Dave continued his whispering then stood up on the bed.

Bianca hadn’t got another option so she did what she was told. Two of her fingers slid down and disappeared into her own body. She sighed and moaned when her fingers started to slide in and out. She looked into Jack’s eyes and yelled his name which had a great effect on him. His eyes were glued to her pink pussy. He had a clear view on the smooth folds.

Dave gave a devilish smile again and grabbed his dick to brush the tip to her jaw. Bianca knew what to do, so she turned her face and took it into her mouth again continuing the finger fucking.

“That’s it… Good girl!” Dave moaned and checked the other man. He was quite ready for some attention, but he let her work on him for another few minutes.

“Okay, stop it and get on your knees in front of me. We must be kind to our guest. You should pay attention to him. Because I know you like sucking men dry, I let you make him cum into your mouth.”

“Thank you, Master! Thank you!” she looked back over her shoulder.

“Don’t look at me! Turn forward and take him in! You don’t need to be gentle!”

She just nodded and bent down, her ass high in the air. Dave chuckled and stroked her folds with his slender fingers. He felt the wetness, which caused another evil smile. He looked at the other man’s face. It showed great pleasure while he moaned. Bianca made little moaning sounds while sucking and rubbed her own clit. Dave saw her whole body glistening in the half-light.

“Is it hot here?” he asked her. She just moaned again as a yes. “Then it’s time to make it even hotter. Open up yourself for me!” he ordered and watched as her fingers slid backwards. He saw how she trembled in her anticipation. “Good, very good, my pet…” he chuckled again and placed himself to her entrance. One of his hands was kneading her ass while he brushed himself up and down till he reached her clit with the tip of his hard cock. “Wanna feel me inside?” he asked.

Bianca slid her mouth off of Jack’s member and moaned again pushing her ass backwards. “Yes… yes! More than anything!” she begged feeling that the burning will kill her “Ease the burning! Please, Master!”

Dave laughed again “My little filthy bitch… your body screams after me…” he teased her dripping wet folds “I.Can.Hear.It…” he whispered it into her ear and bit down hard onto her shoulder to hide a sigh from the feeling as his cock’s tip got wet from her juices.

“Please, please, please! I beg you!” she whimpered after a big moan “Please, Master… give it to me hard!” she made some pelvic movements in her unbearable desire.

“You buck like a dirty lil’ cat!” he laughed, but couldn’t hold him back anymore and really slowly penetrated into her extremely hot and wet channel. He watched her reactions and saw her back tensing, and knew that she bit down hard onto her lower lip with closed eyes.

“Oh… oh Master!! Please… please harder!” she moaned when he started to slowly slide out till just the tip of his cock stayed inside.

“No, Bianca, I’m not your Master…” he answered while moving up painfully slowly “I’m Jack!” he answered straightening himself and sliding his hands on her sides then resting them on her butts. He looked at the real Jack, who seemed to be in another world. His dick was standing in front of Bianca. He was panting and licking his lips. Dave could tell that he liked this game, and laughed, because Jack didn’t know it yet…

“Jack! Jack!” she moaned. She left her mind completely, just wanted to ease the burning tension in her groin. “Please, Jack!”

“First you must suck me again and when you do it right…” here Dave pushed himself up to her with a quick movement which caused a big moan from her “…then I’ll see if I can do something for your burning cunt…” he laughed and licked his lower lip “Nah, what do you say?”

“I’ll do as you wish…” she answered barely audible and bent down again to Jack’s waiting treasure. First she sucked it in a medium tempo just to see what Dave will do. He smiled again and let his sweat drops slide down on his temple while his hips started to move in the same pace as Bianca’s sucking. She moaned onto Jack’s dick and closed her eyes from the feeling as Dave’s cock stretched her inner muscles again and again. The laying man started to moan louder and louder as his head fall back onto the pillow. She accelerated her mouth’s speed and licked him wildly while one of her hands went down to massage his balls. He was close now and with a loud pop she needed to free her mouth for a moan, when she couldn’t bear Dave’s wild pushes anymore.

He grabbed her tits rough then hit her butt a few times. “Don’t stop! He’s close now!” he growled and she eagerly obeyed again while Dave slowed his pace a bit to let her work properly.

Jack was moaning now in every minute and she felt as his testicles hardened a bit. She prepared her mouth and licked his throbbing member. His rapture was overwhelming when the first splash came onto her chin. Both of them moaned and when he managed to hit right into her mouth he yelled, his whole body tensing and she watched as his back arched painfully from his devastating orgasm. He remained motionless like this till she licked him clean and swallowed the last drops from her chin too. She knew it – like Dave did – when Jack’s body relaxed and fall back to the sheets. She looked up to his sweaty face and instead of a satisfied expression he had a surprised and a bit frightened one.

She looked back at Dave still on all fours “He’s done.”

“Yes, I know…” he sighed with a satisfied smirk “You were cunning, dear…” he continued and slid his hand down her sweaty spine. Bianca’s skin broke out in goose bumps although she had a bit sad sparkling in her eyes “So it’s time to show a little mercy of mine on you…” he grabbed her ass and slid out of her.

Bianca let him turn her over and push her onto the creased bed linen. Dave crawled above her and bent down for a rough kiss. She closed her eyes and returned it till Dave bit down hard onto her lower lip until it started bleeding. She yelled out loud which made him chuckle again.

“No… don’t be afraid. This time I won’t harm you that much…” he slid his left up on her side and circled with his thumb on her nipple until it stand there rock-hard again. She needed to sigh and let him lick her blood from her lips then turned her face away to give him a better access to her neck. He licked it with long and slow licks then suddenly he started to bite her like an animal. She groaned again and again, her chest lifting and sinking in an accelerating pace. Her nipples hardened again and she opened her legs unwittingly.

“Grab the headboard, darling…” she immediately did it “Good girl!” he growled into her neck then looked into her face. His shining green eyes met her cloudy ones as his fingers sank into her red hair “Do you want me?” he asked whispering.

For a minute she looked solemnly into his eyes then sighed “You know it…” she answered before she closed her eyes and looked away.

“Look at me!” he cupped her face between his hands still whispering, but with firmness in his deep voice. He waited till the eye-contact returned “I want to hear it from those beautiful lips. Say it for me… Do you want me?” he took a bit superior look and a little smile started to form in the corner of his lustful lips.

“I… I want you Master…” she trembled under his hot body. His smile got a bit more noticeable.

“When?” he asked in a low voice while one of his hands slid down to her proffered right breast and pinched her pink and hard nipple. She opened her mouth slightly.

“Now…” she answered and enjoyed as his strong hand started to knead her full breast before sliding down on her body.

“What did you say?” he licked her chin then slid his hand between her legs to softly touch her aching clit.

“I want you now, Master!” she moaned and lodged her head into the pillow while her whole body arched against his.

“That’s my girl… You made a good job tonight. He was quite good for our purposes. I must reward you somehow. And I already know how…” he grinned and bit down onto her neck a wild one. She moaned again and strained her pubic bone into his palm.

“Yes, darling, yes…” he smiled and sucked her breast into his hot mouth, his tongue playing with her nipple. Bianca moaned again and encouraged Dave to move his fingers quickly. He did it then moved down to lap around her swollen pussy then lick her juices again. “Hmm… my tasty little bitch…” he chuckled then before Bianca could react, he sucked her enlarged clit into his mouth and dig two of his fingers into her entrance. Her whole body arched and he needed to hold her in place by grabbing her hip with one hand. He looked up and let her clit go for a moment when he saw Bianca pinching her own nipples. “Don’t let the bars go!” he commanded and she immediately grabbed them again moaning in her impatience.

“Master! Master, please! I’m burning! Oh so… it’s so hot!”

He took her aching point between his lips again and watched her squirming body while his fingers finally found her G-spot what made her scream.

“Oh yeah, Master! That’s it! Don’t stop! Please… don’t… stop!” she moaned loud while sweat drops ran down her body. Her scent filled Dave’s senses and he continued sliding his long fingers in and out then after a minute he took them out and licked her pussy up and down.

“You want to say something… right?” he looked up at her with the promise of a smile on his face.

She watched him crawling above her again and eagerly sucked his wet fingers before answering. Her voice became deeper and hoarser “Fuck me, Master! Fuck me as hard as you can! Fuck me till I faint! Fuck… my… brain…out!” she pressed her sweaty body against his and watched his satisfied smile.

“Hmm… with my greatest pleasure!” he answered and grabbed her ankles to open her legs as wide as it was possible then rammed inside with his full force. Bianca screamed loud with every hard push. Her fingers got white from grabbing the bars above her head. She felt her breasts move up and down in the same pace as his wild pushes came and came again and again.

Dave bit down hard onto her bosoms and rubbed her clit with his thumb. He knew that both of them were really close. Her inner muscles started to pulse around his long and wet shaft.

“That’s it! Scream for me, my slave! Cum for me!” he growled and watched as her body arched and her mouth opened for a big scream. His lower body felt it first. Her muscles clamped down on him hard wave after wave and he too moaned from this.

“Oh yes, yes, Bianca…” he panted as her screams came one after the other. She was in another world and he couldn’t bear it anymore. His throbbing member released his big load into her and he needed to bite into her neck roughly.

Bianca couldn’t believe but she reached her second climax from his last push and felt so dirty when his hot semen ran out of her body. But it was a good feeling. She nearly fainted from the intense joy and let him suck a bit from her blood again.

When they had sex, her Master possessed her body completely. She was his slave what annoyed her, but she loved it in the same time. He was dangerous, so dangerous….

“What are you thinking about?” Dave asked after he took his mouth away from her bloody neck and pulled his shaft out of her. Bianca moaned and reached down to stroke her still pulsating naked pussy and smear his thick sperm on it. He looked down and smiled at the sight. He loved it when she did this.

“About how dangerous you are, my demon…” she licked her lips and looked straight into his eyes touching his left shoulder with her free hand.

He laughed softly and kissed her arm “And you love it…”

“Yes, I do… Having sex with you is out of this world… so… intense. I completely loose myself like never before.”

“That’s when you love a demon, who feeds with sexual energies…” he laughed and stroked her still flushed face.

“Yeah…” she agreed and looked at the motionless body on the other edge of the bed and a little sadness appeared on her face. “But I feel uneasy because of them…” she whispered.

“I know, my love, but after a while you’ll realise that they aren’t that innocent and don’t forget that they died without pain. Just pure pleasure filled their senses when their heart stopped beating…” he whispered putting small kisses onto her temple and face. “They are happy to give up their life for us… for our life, my lil’ fox…” he continued and turned her face back to kiss her full on her lips.

She returned the slow kiss but couldn’t wipe her thoughts and sorrow completely away. She looked up at his smiling face and stroked it.

They were killers…

 

By: Useless-girl  
19-20/05/2008


End file.
